


Second

by innerfangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, Odin's Bad Parenting, Thor's a great brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerfangirl/pseuds/innerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sometimes wondered if Thor was fully aware of his biggest flaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second

Loki was well aware of what the others thought of him.

He had tried to take over the world, tried to bring all of humanity to their knees in submission. Even though Stark tried to joke it away and the assassins attempted to ignore him, there was a weariness in their stance, a hesitation in their inclusion of him.

He understood.

It was only Thor, his stupid, ever loyal, not-brother that didn't waiver. Loyalty without question. Even after all he had done. All the problems he had caused over the centuries forgiven with this one.

Loki sometimes wondered if Thor was fully aware of his biggest flaw.

But it was that flaw that kept Loki alive.

He had seen what the great and powerful All-father had done to his own son, saw how he cast him out of Asguard without any concern for him. What would he have done to the son he never had? The second son, the one never destined for anything besides fathering the bringers of the end?

Thor stopped him, making him live and face punishment instead. The punishment of living with those he tried to subjugate.

Loki didn't care about the punishment. Didn't care about being once again second, a child hidden as to keep him away from other. The child who never truly belonged, just was never told.

He had tried thinking back to his childhood, tried to find a time that his adoption had been hinted at.

There were so many.

Not being trained to fight like Thor, instead locked in the library with the excuse of a smart king. Loki had taken that, not noticed the lies he was so fluent in giving. He had wanted the throne, wanted to be first in his not-father's eye. It never happened. It wouldn't have.

He had built skin against it, thought himself immune. Then he had gone with Thor at the start of everything going wrong. He had seen his hand turn blue, even if just for a moment. The skin had turned to ice and shattered, leaving him defenseless.

He had wielded the same weapon that his not-family had, and he had been shown that he would never be good enough. He had attempted to rule a kingdom he had thought he had a right to, and had been shown there he would again would never be equal to his brother.

The great, powerful, stupidly loyal Thor. The favorite in a family of Gods. The one who would be king. The son who truly was their son.

The one who truly had a place to stand.

The Chitari had made him see this, possessed him to show him that he would never rule. Not on Asgard where he had been a king, not on Earth where he had been a god. The blue showed him his true position of second as it had allowed Barton and countless others. Only Thor knew that he was not in control, but Loki had sworn him to secrecy.

It was not befitting a prince to be weak enough to have another control him. Not even the not-prince of one kingdom and the cast off prince of another.

Hope you liked it. Review if you want!


End file.
